Decisiones
by Pabloski33
Summary: Cuando tienes que elegir entre dos opciones totalmente diferentes, ¿Qué camino tomarías?


**Decisiones**

-mami, mami apúrate que ya están molestando a papá - ¿?

-ya voy, ya voy – Sakura

Miro a mi niña y vienen tantos recuerdos a mi mente, la veo tan sonriente, tan feliz, tan alegre, tal como me encuentro yo, quien iba a pensar que después de tantas cosas la decisión que tomé fue la mejor y las cosas salieron tan bien, eso me hace recordar lo que pasó hace algunos años atrás….

Flash back

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, asisto al último año de preparatoria, tengo buenas calificaciones, me llevo bien con mis padres, en fin cualquiera diría que soy una persona ideal, pero hay algo que me perturba y desde hace algunos días me ha quitado mi tranquilidad, llevo dos semanas en el último grado y todos los días me subo al bus para ir al colegio, pero este año he visto subir a un chico, un chico tan apuesto y atractivo, él se sube en la misma parada que yo y para colmo va a mi mismo colegio, la verdad es que nunca antes lo había notado, sólo desde este año, él asiste a la otra clase paralela a la mía, soy del cuarto año A, mientras que él es del C, pero en fin, creo que me gusta, él es tan guay, su mirada hacia el horizonte, ese aire tan masculino, serio, debe ser alguien bastante maduro, ah! (suspiro) si tan solo tuviera un poco más de valor…

…bueno, al menos con sólo verlo siento que se alegra mi día……

Después del viaje en bus llegamos al colegio, como siempre me bajo al comienzo ya que uno de mis pasatiempos es llegar lo antes posible, cuando me instalo en mi asiento me quedo pensando y sin darme cuenta comencé a dibujar corazoncitos con el nombre de Sasuke en mi cuaderno, cosa que no debería ser un problema…….si no fuera por mi molesto compañero de banco, Naruto ….él no es un mal chico, pero es demasiado hiperactivo y alborotado, no es capaz de estarse un momento quieto, puede ser molesto y agobiante, pero en el fondo…….bien en el fondo es buena persona

-¿qué es eso, Sakura-chan? – Naruto

-Naruto! Que haces! – Sakura

-oh! Ya veo, te gusta Sasuke eh – Naruto - ¿Se lo has dicho?

-yo….……pues….. – Sakura

-no lo has hecho? – Naruto

-no – Sakura

-pero como no me has dicho lo contrario es porque si te gusta – Naruto

Increíble, Naruto era uno de los más despistados de la clase y con sólo un momento le bastó para entrar en mi mente y hacerme confesar de una forma tan simple, aunque lo siguiente nunca lo esperé

-No te preocupes, él está con nuestro curso en la clase de deportes, te ayudaré – Naruto

-Qué! – Sakura – no! No es necesario

-calma, nada malo pasará, de veras – Naruto – si no haces nada, nada va a pasar, confía en mi, es una promesa

Cuando dijo eso se oía tan serio, y con esa gran sonrisa y el pulgar en alto, en esa pose le hubiera creído cualquier cosa, por más falsa que hubiera sido

Ese día, pensé que mi compañero me estaba jugando una broma, pero a la salida de clases, se apareció frente a mi, me sorprendió mucho porque no lo vi venir y casi me da un infarto, lo reprendí por eso, pero me dijo que tenía un buen motivo y me mostró su agenda, una página de contactos telefónicos y decía

"Sasuke Uchiha

Teléfono: 860411321

Mail: Sasuke_"

Más abajo había una lista con algunas cosas como gustos personales o pasatiempos

-me dijo que no tenía novia, pero había una chica en la que pensaba algo – Naruto – eso significa que aún tienes oportunidad

-¿Cómo lograste averiguar todo eso? – Sakura - ¿No se lo habrás dicho?

-no te preocupes – Naruto – le he dicho que debía hacer una encuesta para el colegio y ha salido de maravilla, puede ser un poco reservado, pero es buena persona y nos hicimos amigos

Estaba muy emocionada, en menos de un día había averiguado más del chico de mis sueños que en todo lo que lo conocía, estaba sumamente contenta y le di las gracias a Naruto, después con el tiempo, él nos fue juntando, a la hora de comidas, a la salida del colegio, a la llegada, en fin, éramos inseparables…..los 3, a la semana me armé de valor y le dije a Sasuke que me gustaba, y su respuesta me sorprendió mucho, me dijo que él también sentía algo por mi y se sentía a gusto cuando venía al colegio ya que sentía que ella siempre lo veía y eso lo apartaba de la soledad, además que no era de las típicas fanáticas que se arrojaban a sus pies sin el menor sentido de valoración personal

Con el tiempo nos hicimos novios, la verdad es que Naruto estuvo un tiempo ayudándonos, pero después nos dejaba espacios de privacidad, aunque por más que lo intentara nunca pasaba nada, apenas si nos dábamos piquitos de ves en cuando, las cosas no iban muy bien y le conté a Naruto, él dijo que iba a hablar con Sasuke y me dio algunos consejos, comenzó a acompañarnos más para intentar crear un buen ambiente entre los dos….

..el tiempo pasaba y lejos de acercarme más a Sasuke, me acercaba a Naruto, quien varias veces fue mi pañuelo de lágrimas cuando algo no me resultaba y quien siempre me animaba y aconsejaba, con el tiempo comencé a sentir algo extraño, era como si las veces que estaba con Sasuke fuesen más frías y distantes, mientras que cuando llegaba Naruto todo mejoraba, pero eso no podía ser, yo era la novia de Sasuke y debía respetarlo, pero era tan distante e indolente, parecía estar a gusto por nuestra relación y eso que no pasaba nada, por lo que me cuestioné muchas cosas y al poco tiempo me vi forzada a tomar una decisión, la más difícil de mi vida…..

…pero la que más satisfecha me haría por el resto de mi vida

Fin flash back

Cada vez que veo a la pequeña Kushina y a mi marido me digo a mí misma que tomé la decisión correcta, al poco tiempo escogí a Naruto, terminé con Sasuke, quien con suerte hizo una mueca que para un mimo podría representar tristeza o decepción, pero cuando le dije a Naruto que lo prefería a él, armó un tremendo alboroto, le contó a todo el mundo y me dijo que me iba a hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo, creo que por más que dijera lo contrario, esa espontaneidad, esa muestra tan abrumadora de sus sentimientos y ese gran corazón que tenía me volvió totalmente loca y sin siquiera darme cuenta me hizo enamorarme perdidamente de él

Ahora nuestra pequeña niñita rubia es la luz de nuestros ojos, tiene seis años y es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, es alegre y espontánea como su padre, tiene sus hermosos cabellos dorados y mis ojos color Jade, cuando le pregunto él dice que sacó lo mejor de ambos, que es el fruto perfecto de nuestro amor.

Naruto cumplió su palabra y ha hecho de cada uno de mis días algo maravilloso, actualmente es el presidente recién electo de Japón, cuenta con un amplio apoyo de la gente ya que no pertenece a Ningún partido, él dice que sigue los principios del bien y no los de una organización…..cuando pienso en lo que pasó me alegro mucho de haber tomado la decisión correcta….

…la semana pasada vi a Sasuke, es un oficinista amargado de un banco….. sólo uno más del montón, un hombre que ha crecido solo y apartado de la gente, no le vi anillo por lo que deduje que aún seguía solo……..Te amo Naruto….


End file.
